


【辰玟】送你的花

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 摄影师黄铉辰×花店店长金昇玟
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 10





	【辰玟】送你的花

*私设有，年龄操作有，OOC注意

1.

「欢迎光临！」门前的风铃响起，金昇玟抬起头来迎接客人，脸上挂着不输外头阳光灿烂的笑容。见到来人后他微微愣住，因为迎面而来的客人今天已经是本週第七次来光顾了，而且他的行为非常奇怪。

那个帅哥又来了。金昇玟想。

他还记得与那位客人的初见，那是一个热到教人幾乎融化的午后，高挑的男人背着专业的摄影器材造访他的店，这间座落於喧嚣城市中宁静一隅的花店。金昇玟彼时正窝在櫃檯后打盹，认真负责的他聽见清脆的铃声立刻跳起来接待来人，随意抹了一把汗湿的额头就抓起围裙披上走向前。

看清楚黄铉辰的时候金昇玟差点忘记呼吸，眼前身材比例很好的男人有著一张帅气到极致的脸。他靦腆地微微一笑，好像带起一阵凉爽的微风徐徐吹进闷热的室内，清新的少年气让金昇玟都有了不那么热的错觉。

金昇玟难得没有主动招呼客人，他只是盯着眼前人狭长的眼睛、和左眼下点缀了整张脸的黑痣发怔。但他的不敬业没有维持太久，在尴尬的气氛开始滋长之前，他率先开口问候：「先生第一次来吧？想买什么呢？」

「……第一次见面不知道送什么比较好。」黄铉辰沉默了一会才小声回答，同时红了耳尖转过脑袋，金昇玟猛地发现原来黄铉辰也从刚刚就一直盯着他看。

「第一次送的话，我推薦鬱金香唷。花语有祝福、美丽之意，尤其是粉红色的有『美人』之称，很適合称赞第一次见面的对像。」金昇玟快步移动到架子前寻找適合的花朵，他说这串话的语速比以往快上不少，还不自然地託了眼镜框掩饰羞赧。

「好，那我买粉红色的。」也不知道黄铉辰有没有聽明白，感觉只是没经思考地附和，金昇玟看他有点紧张的样子也就不继续推薦，转过身开始包装花束。

「先生包装纸或缎带有想要什么颜色吗？」

「呃……那就、那就你喜欢的颜色吧。」

金昇玟经营花店好一段时间了，头一次聽到这么神奇的说法。但他只是讶异了一下也没多想，用牙白色的纸温柔包在鬱金香周围，然后特地挑了条天蓝色缎带打上固定。

装饰完成之后金昇玟将花束放到櫃檯桌上，先向黄铉辰收了钱。黄铉辰递过纸钞给金昇玟时一直在放电，至少金昇玟这么觉得，他看他的眼神太过深情款款又勾人了。

「谢谢惠顾，欢迎再次光临！」金昇玟拿过花束要交到客人手上，但黄铉辰迟迟不伸手去接。只聽到他说了句「送给你。」，便一溜烟地跑出花店。

独留店长呆在店裡握著花束感到莫名其妙，任绯红爬满整张脸。

2.

黄铉辰是在一个偶然走进花店的，那天他刚结束麻烦的委託，疲惫地游荡在街头。他不经意瞥见一片欣欣向荣，镶嵌在水泥丛林里显得有些格格不入，却又为周围环境增添了活泼的生气。

摄影师的职业病大概就是什么都想拍一点，黄铉辰抓起相机捕捉花朵的美丽芬芳，过分刺眼的阳光打在鲜嫩欲滴的花瓣上，反倒成了最佳的光源。

收获了不少好照片他才后知后觉的注意到店是开着的，店长正坐在里头休息，他忍不住按下快门拍下可爱的人影。黄铉辰也不知道自己是怎么了，他一个根本不买花的人像被一股魔力拉进了店裡。

走上前招呼他的人长着一张稚嫩的脸，有几分温顺小狗狗的味道。黄铉辰完全没有去理解金昇玟讲了什么，他把心思全放在端详面前的男生及环顾四周的五彩缤纷，思索著要多出色多漂亮的花才能和他相配。

恍惚间聽到他好像说粉红色，那就粉红色吧。跟他一样都是粉粉嫩嫩的、惹人喜爱得不行。

在包装花朵的整个过程里黄铉辰目不转精地盯着金昇玟，他对待花草十分温柔、眼里充满了热忱，不像个在做着例行工作的职人，反倒像是莳花弄草的花精灵，动作流畅优美到他都想拿起相机拍下。

途中黄铉辰有意识到自己一直盯着对方实在不礼貌，但结帐的时候他还是没忍住用盛满蜜的眼神直勾勾地望向对方。

他把象徵美人的花送给第一次见面的金昇玟，脚底抹油似地溜走了。

那天之后，黄铉辰每天都来这里报到，每天都亲自购买并送出一束不一样的花，依据金昇玟的推薦送了向日葵、雏菊、马蹄莲等等——虽然他觉得那些花远不及对方的阳光、可爱和清纯。

他知道自己一定看起来蠢毙了，一见锺情什么的，是真的。

3.

「先生早啊，今天要买什么呢？」金昇玟知道帅哥每次进来店裡之前都会徘徊在门口拍摄许久，他想他大概是名摄影师。连续好几天被奇怪客人拜访，他虽然还是有点不习惯对方送自家的花给自己，但对很多突兀的行为和话语已经见怪不怪。

聪敏如金昇玟已经猜到了些什么，黄铉辰如果不是傻子，大概就是喜欢上自己了。不然谁会天天花钱买花送花店老闆呀？他觉得黄铉辰也很可爱，想认识自己幹嘛不直接多说点话，每天介绍花朵让他买来送自己想法也是会枯竭，也是会感到有骗钱的罪恶感的。

一见锺情什么的，金昇玟决定自己先付诸行动。

黄铉辰今天没有立刻询问金昇玟什么场合適合送什么花，而是站在櫃檯前良久，拿起放在一旁的名片查看。因为每次他都送了花就逃跑，这还是他首次得知这家店的店名是什么和店长是谁。

「金昇玟、昇玟尼……」黄铉辰在嘴里叨念那个名字，不小心就讲得太大声，他慌忙失措地摀住嘴巴，才发现对方早就聽得清楚而且站在不远处望向自己。

「嗯？」金昇玟反射条件地应了叫著自己名字的呼唤，才惊觉对方只是客人，顶多算是常客，叫这么亲密实在有点令人害羞。他冷静下来后更加确定自己的猜想，大胆又有点小调皮地向黄铉辰提出了要求：「那你叫什么名字，我也可以直接叫你名字吗？」

「黄、黄铉辰！」他回答得非常紧张，金昇玟不知道为什么突然靠他很近，可以隔着镜片从一双水汪汪的眼睛里，看见自己放大的脸部的倒影。

「铉辰尼，今天要买的花也是由我推薦吗？」

「嗯、嗯，麻烦你了。」

金昇玟快速地跑到后方的架上拿了早已準备好的花束，小巧的满天星簇拥著七朵粉红色玫瑰，淡紫色的纸包着但最後步骤的缎带还没打上。

「铉辰尼，缎带要什么颜色？」金昇玟背对着黄铉辰说话，声音有点闷闷的，但黄铉辰就是好好地接收到了。

「那就天蓝色。」他有些痴情地盯着店长熟练地在花束上繫上完美的蝴蝶结，正要伸手掏钱的时候，被金昇玟制止住了，「这是我要送你的。」

「诶？」黄铉辰睁大的眼眸，不可置信地看向满脸通红的金昇玟，但手已经快过脑子的动作接下了递过来的心意。

「你不问我送你的花有什么代表含意吗？」金昇玟觉得说出这句话幾乎用上他这辈子全部的勇气，他不等黄铉辰回答就连珠砲似地接着说：「这是告白用最推薦的花，七朵玫瑰是圆满喜悅的意思，是希望收到的人可以感受到最被重视的心情……」

「我喜欢你！」这下轮到黄铉辰打断金昇玟了，他高举刚刚收下的花到对方面前，如献出自己的心一般大声喊道。

直球的告白完全在金昇玟预料之外，他尽可能维持住理性的人设又拥住了明明是自己给出去的礼物，抬头看著黄铉辰因为卖力皱成一团的脸，「这明明是我送你的！」

「啊啊……那我付钱吧？」

爽朗的笑声爆裂在总是静谧的城市一角，那间小小的花店。金昇玟猜错了，黄铉辰其实是个喜欢上他的傻子。

他们的故事，从这里开始。


End file.
